


It's a Happy Halloween!

by mnkm



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Halloween, Harems, Multi, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnkm/pseuds/mnkm
Summary: You can't escape from the devils chasing after your footsteps. Not when you're attracting it to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted and deleted from FFN.

Her footsteps echoed all around the darkness. No matter where she ran, the path under her shoes were endless.

 _Tip, tap, tippity tap_. Escape was not possible, not for her.

Blue strands flying here and there, gently swaying left and right.

Such a brave girl like herself must be able to get out of this nightmare, she was sure of it.

But her eyes cannot accept the mist surrounding everywhere.

And they cannot accept the unreachable and invisible end to this path.

Nor the purple sky outside the unbreakable windows.

Nor the bats floating around the building.

Nor the eerie extra set of footsteps following from behind her.

* * *

" _Half an hour~ half an hour~_ " the floating round bread chimed.

She quickly faced the voice behind, and was greeted with the sight of a girl dressed in a cloak. With hairpins the shape of bread, and dull-colored cloak and hood, and a huge threatening scythe in her hands, she floated with ease and followed her excitedly. _Who are you_ , she had asked.

"I am the **Phantom of Baker Street** , I am!" the girl replied. "Yes, the Phantom of Baker Street I am, and you have half an hour left! Half an hour!"

Half an hour to do what she knew she had to do- get away from this place.

Wherever she was, only danger freely floated around in the atmosphere. It seemed like nothing was happening, but she knew more and more predators were waiting in the dark for her, and she was afraid to do anything.

Continuing her search for an exit, she asked the phantom what she was doing, following her around.

"Oh, me?" the ginger-haired phantom replied. "I'm waiting for my freshly baked bread to be mine!"

She was no bread. She was just a little prey finding her way out of this nightmare, she knew, but if she didn't she really might become a piece of bread, edible for the beasts lurking around.

What if she took out these demons? Perhaps she would have unlimited time.

She turned around and punched at the cloaked girl, but her fist did not connect with skin. Neither did it connect with the cloak, nor the metal belonging to a scythe.

But skin made contact with her set of two plump globes, squeezing gently. She let out a surprised gasp, followed by moans.

"Haha~ you have thirty minutes left, shouldn't be letting yourself get caught now~" the ginger-haired phantom whispered into her ears.

More groans, she did. Face flustered, she tried to revolt against the ghost girl but her arms were restricted.

The fondling became a bit rougher, and suddenly the sensation of a tongue slithered around her ear. She moaned louder, the phantom giggling.

"Hurry up, my _Little Titanic_ ~" the girl whispered before disappearing.

Not wanting to waste anytime, she got up and continued wandering around for what seemed like hours, searching for an exit.

* * *

" _Fourteen minutes left, before you sink completely~_ "

Another voice. From behind her. She turned around again, soft blue hair following her and spiraling, and she was met with the face of another demonic girl. With a red cape and pink bra, and light blue underwear, holding a large red scythe made of red-painted metal, and with two little horns sprouted on her head, she winked at her and gently landed on the ground. Wearing another dull hood just like the last one, covering her crimson-colored hair. _Who is it this time_ , she asked.

And the reply she got was, "I'm the **Phantom of Frith Street** , of course, waiting for you to give up."

There was absolutely no way she would give up this easily. Even though there was this growing feeling deep inside her that tired her out, she was not going to stop running until she was out of this wretched nightmare. Determined, she stated her will to never give up.

But then the floating girl, in her revealing pink bra, laughed. "That's not what you'll be saying in fourteen... no, thirteen minutes."

 _How insolent_ , she thought. Perhaps if she had her bow and arrows, this could all end easier than it seemed. But for now, she had to settle with her fists.

Yet again, nothing connected with her fist, but two arms wrapped her from behind. She let out a surprised gasp again.

"My, aren't we being a little feisty here?" the girl whispered into her ears, nipping gently. Lifting an arm, the horned girl brought two connected fingers to her hostage's mouth and forced her way inside, albeit not too roughly. Moaning again, she felt the fingers wiggling inside her mouth, messing with her tongue. "Are you excited? Do you like this?" the devil asked. "You could get what you want right now if you asked."

No, she won't give up. But as of now, she couldn't do anything. For some reason, she felt like... her control was fading away. Losing motivation, she sucked on the demonic girl's fingers, tempting the culprit to grin and push her finger in and out of the victim's mouth. She moaned louder and louder, coating the fingers with her saliva, enjoying the soft skin-

-and woke up to reality, spitting the fingers out and jumping away with an embarrassed glare.

"Oh, my... too bad you still have control over yourself." The scythe wielder giggled and faded into thin air. "See you in eleven minutes, my _Little Titanic_ ~"

Nothing left to distract her, she erased the images of moments ago and continued searching for an exit, not wanting to be taken by desire.

* * *

" _Two minutes are left, my dear._ " She sat on an opened window frame, staring at her curiously. "Better hurry up."

This one had yet another of the trademark dull-colored hood, but also wore some sort of maid costume, with bunny ears. The frilly dress twirled as she turned to face the girl, and the small pointed devil tail waved around aimlessly. Her maid costume had some exposures, however; her breasts were showing clearly, in plain sight of whoever wanted to see it. _Who are you this time_ , she asked the devil.

"I am the **Phantom of Victoria Street**. I've come to take care of you when you give up, honey." With a wink, the devil got up and floated closer to her.

Stay away! She took a few steps backwards, but the phantom kept following her, blonde hair wavering excitedly at the sight of the clearly scared bluenette.

"My, what are you scared of?" the devil asked. "I'm not scary. You'll come to love us all when you give up~" she whispered seductively.

 _How many minutes did she said was left_ , she thought. _Two? One?_ Maybe time was already up. But what would happen if time was up? No, she didn't want to think about it. The devil, still moving slowly, was caught off-guard and she got up and ran as fast as she could. Away from the blonde devil.

Away from the dark corridors.

Away from the shattered windows.

Away from the soft giggles and ecstatic moans.

Away from everything.

But then her body stopped working, and she collapsed on the floor. Her legs wouldn't push her up again. She lied there on the floor, trying to get up, looking really pathetic. Facing the windows, back to the walls, she groaned as she tried to regain the senses in her legs but to no avail.

"Oh, my! The _Titanic_ has sunk!" a familiar voice exclaimed. The Phantom of Baker Street, with her ginger hair, appeared from her left, from nothing in the corridor. "How adorable!"

"In my opinion," another voice said with a giggle, "I think it's miserable yet... magnificent." It came from the Phantom of Frith Street, with her crimson hair waving here and there, not as long as the third's Phantom. She arrived from her right side, from the darkness of the corridor.

"I told you, time was running out, missy." The Phantom of Victoria Street then appeared from the windows, stepping into reality in front of the cornered girl. "You can't escape us, you can't. Therefore, we'll make you our toy."

 _No! Stay away!_ She tried to wave her arms and slap them away, but the first two Phantoms grabbed her arms and restricted her movement. Her legs were already paralyzed with fear. Whatever these three could do to her, the thought it frightened her.

Suddenly, she felt a soft sensation across both her arms. The two Phantoms were... licking her arms? It was erotic. Very seductive. She turned red, but still tried to struggle, even if she couldn't get away. _Let me go_ , she would keep screaming. But her volume was dying and dying. It was fading away, followed by rising submissiveness.

"Are you getting excited?" the third, blonde Phantom asked. "Do you want more?"

No, she shook her head, she did not want more.

"Liar. Your body is more honest." The blonde then gently grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"You like this, heehee!" ginger hair wavered to her left.

"You know you do~" crimson hair wavered to her right.

"Let the fun begin, Umi." Ecstatic laughter from the blonde. She grinned.


	2. Umi X Honoka

_"Tonight, tonight, what shall we do~?_

_What is there, at all, to do~?_

_We can burn or maybe cut,_

_or we can please until they're nuts~!_

_How about me? How about me?_

_Today I'll eat her scorching bun~!"_

* * *

"Hey, hey~ Umi~" she whispered. The bluenette woke up with her back against a soft surface. She was sitting up. Her eyes adjusting, she noticed the room was quite dark, but light-blue-ish light was emanating from behind her. The room seemed tidy, yet lonely. Two closets were standing tall against the wall, near the door, and a mirror was hanging nearby. A bed was set to the bluenette's left in her eyesight, and there was a white teddy bear and a black... uh, something. It looked like a fish plushie.

And in front of her was the face of no one other than the ginger-haired ghost from before. "B-Baker Street!" Umi yelped. "What are you- _mmph!_ "

Before giving her anymore chances to speak, the girl locked her lips against Umi's and pushed her body forward, against the trapped girl's, rubbing their breasts through their clothes together. Both let out a few moans, before they broke apart. "Sshhh, today, you are _my_ toy~"

"D-day?" Umi glanced at the window behind her. Night-time.

Noticing her confused stare, the Phantom of Baker Street laughed. "Oh, it's always night around here." She waited for Umi to ask any question, before continuing on. "I meant that you'll be my toy for 24 hours, starting from now."

"24 hours!? T-toy!?" Kissed again, she became distracted by the still-intact string of saliva between their mouths when they separated. Umi could only muster a bit of her voice. "...who are you...?"

"I told you, Umi~ I'm the **Phantom of Baker Street**!" The girl got up and posed, yanking her cloak and hood off and tossing it asides onto the wooden space to Umi's right. "But you can call me Kousaka Honoka."

"H-Honoka? But she's-"

"Your childhood friend who died in a fire accident two years ago?" Honoka asked with a knowing smile. "Pin-pom, that's right~"

Umi stared at the ginger phantom, not sure whether the ghost was going to explain or not.

Honoka grinned. She began stripping herself, much to the bluenette's surprise. She was about to complain, but the ginger-haired ghost got back on top of her and kissed her again. After sucking on her lips a few more times, she broke the kiss and giggled. "Oh dear, you don't seem so against this~!"

"..." Umi glared in silence, with embarrassment.

"Well, I'll help myself then..." Honoka smirked and engaged another kiss. Dragging Umi towards herself to create space between the girl and the wall, she then pushed Umi down on her back and used the moment of surprise to slip in her tongue. The bluenette let out a shocked moan, and Honoka giggled within the kiss and moved her slimy tongue inside her captive's mouth, sliding against her saliva-coated walls. The archer felt like she lost control, and hadn't realized that she was also contributing to the kiss, obtaining Honoka's saliva by her own unrecognized will, believing herself to be possessed. Umi felt like she was being pulled, when unknowingly to her, her arms were actually pulling the happy girl towards herself. Their tongue battle broke off, leaving both of them panting for air.

"Why... are you... doing this...?" she asked.

"Because after taking over her soul and body, I've come to recognize her lust for you~" Honoka answered in a sing-song tone. This caught the girl off-guard. "Oh, you didn't know? Your friend Honoka messes with herself at least twice a week thinking all about doing naughty things with you! Such a dirty girl~"

"N-no way, she wouldn't-" Umi stopped when the ghost brought a finger to her lips.

"Sshhh... you never noticed her feelings at all... and so," she then leaned towards the victim's ears and whispered, "I'm going to _punish_ you for her sake~" Knowing the girl had no methods to resist her, she nipped on Umi's ear, playfully sucking the soft flesh, and trailed her tongue down to Umi's collarbone. "Bad girls need to be punished, you know..."

The bluenette wasn't even sure if she could resist anymore. She didn't want this, not the touch of her dead friend's body. It felt wrong, but for some reason, it also _felt so right_. She didn't want to be lost in the depths of pleasure, however, so she weakly attempted to push the phantom off her, but Honoka teased her and moved even lower. She felt tickled and drenched, not saying anything, hearing only her own shameful moans and Honoka's delight at her skin. The feeling of clothes suddenly disappeared, and at first Umi didn't mind it that much, but something else caught her by surprise- soft lips covered one of her nipples and sucked hard, causing her to shriek.

"W-what are you-!?" Umi was silenced again as Honoka continued sucking, despite milk not being able to be produced yet. Then she licked from inside, circling her tongue around the girl's hard nipples. Her other hand groped the other breast, and together they played Umi like a musical instrument, mouth and hand squeezing and sucking with moans being produced.

Honoka got up and moved a bit back, forcefully spreading the bluenette's legs. Umi knew where this was going, but as she was going to voice out her objection, nothing came out. To her own surprise, Honoka didn't have to keep her legs spread- she kept it open by herself, unable to stop the phantom from pulling her skirt off.

"Aww, you _want_ this!" the ginger teased, and Umi sputtered nonsense with a red face, finding that she could control her arms and covered her face out of embarrassment. Honoka leaned down and gently sniffed her captive's panties, which she could see was wet as there was a sweet-scented stain on it. "Really excited, too..." she whispered, making the girl groan even more, and licked at her inner thighs just besides the wet fabric. Umi's legs tensed as Honoka continued her assault, occasionally blowing softly at the girl's skin, almost making Umi laugh at the slight ticklish feeling.

Without warning, Umi's hand clutched onto the phantom's hair and lightly pushed her against her nether regions. She moaned a bit louder, before realizing what she did and stopping. But Honoka smirked knowingly. "N-no, I..." Umi tried to make an excuse, but was stopped when Honoka willingly nuzzled against her panties.

"Alright, alright~" she teased, and tugged at the edge of her plaything's panties. Surprisingly to both, Umi complied to her intentions and raised her legs for easier removal. Honoka tossed it away and glared at the girl's glistening, hairless crevice. "Wow, you shave too~!" Honoka lowered her head again and let her tongue do the magic. Umi tensed greatly and arched her body, slightly surprising the ginger before she smirked and immediately switched from gentle licking to intense sucking. The bluenette let out a scream of pleasure, not expecting her wet pussy to suddenly be drained by the lustful phantom all of a sudden.

She moaned and moaned, hips bucking violently like she had finally lost control and craved more. Lost in the pleasure, Umi had her tongue draped and was drooling, while her hands continued pushing Honoka's head harder against her lower lips. While sucking her captive dry, Honoka took the chance and thrusted her tongue inside the girl, eliciting louder moans from her, and began licking her inner walls.

The sweet taste kept travelling inside her mouth, no matter how many times she licked the same spot inside Umi. The combination of sucking and licking were too much for Umi, but the girl kept pushing the phantom inside her, like she couldn't live without being eaten out. "H-Honoka, Honoka!" she shrieked every now and then.

Even Honoka herself was starting to feel aroused. The lewd slopping noises from Umi's pussy and her tongue were making her imagine her own pussy being violated by Umi's tongue, and just the thought was making Honoka even more excited. However she only craved Umi's juices, and shook her mind off by adding even more force to her tongue-thrusting, now pretty much smashing her mouth at Umi's waist.

"H-Honoka! I'm, I'm going to-"

"Do it!" Honoka exclaimed and returned to her tongue's work, then adjusted her lying position a bit and slid two fingers in roughly, still not done with eating the girl out. Her tongue and fingers combined made Umi even more violent with her hips, not even bothering to cover her mouth with her other free hand anymore- completely lost, the bluenette used the remaining free hand to aid Honoka's head in savagely taking her pussy. "Let me have it, Umi!"

"!" What Umi screamed as she exploded wasn't even identifiable. She spewed utter nonsense as Honoka felt a splash on her face, and sweet scent spreading everywhere. Her lapping didn't stop, however, merely slowing down as she registered the taste of the girl's climax. She removed her fingers and stopped licking the pussy, taking her fingers into her mouth instead and sucking the nectar-coated digits.

Erotic moans emitted from Honoka herself while Umi panted and slowly relaxed. Strings of saliva and pussy juice connected Honoka's mouth and her fingers, and she grinned as she licked around her mouth to clean up her face from Umi's climax- before sliding her arms underneath Umi's legs and wrapping it around her legs, and going back to eating the girl out.

"W-w-wait, Honoka! I- I just-" Umi screamed again as she felt herself being violated by the phantom's tongue a second time. "I'm still s-sensitive I'm sttiillhaaa-" more utter nonsense was spewed and this time she immediately started grinding her pussy against Honoka's face, wanting more of the tongue inside her despite her objections. Her voice no longer functioned as proper words, and she drooled hungrily for more of the pleasure inside her lower lips.

The ginger phantom happily continued devouring the girl's wet cavern, releasing one of her wrapping arms and jetting it down insider her own wet pussy. The girl violently fingered herself, the lewd sloshing noise of her tonguing Umi and her fingers attacking herself arousing her even more. She began humping her own fingers and bobbing her head deeper into Umi's dripping pussy, moans vibrating inside the bluenette's body and making her moan yet even louder. "You, mmnn, dirty perverted girl..." Honoka managed to mutter.

"N-no, no..." Umi replied between gasps and breaths, screaming every now and then. "I, I'm not, I'm not...!" She shrieked again, pushing the ginger's face deeper inside. "N-not, but it feels so g-gooOoOoD-" Without warning, she tensed again and her pussy exploded into Honoka's mouth, staining the ginger's face.

"Again? Wow, Umi..." she whispered as she licked herself clean again, soon cumming from her own fingers as well.

Umi panted. "I... I can't..." she said, "c-can't take... anymore..." To her shock, Honoka grinned and licked her lips. Still immensely red-faced, Umi groaned. "S-stop, I can't..."

The ginger giggled. "Umi, you're my toy for 24 hours~" She got up to kiss the bluenette, forcing her into a tongue battle that the girl didn't even try to stop at all. She played with Umi's tongue for a while, giving the girl a taste of her own nectar, and broke the kiss. She leaned towards Umi's ear. "We're far from done, my toy~" she whispered seductively.

Umi gulped as Honoka adjusted their pussies together. There was no way she could take anymore. Right as Honoka violently began their pussy-grinding, however, Umi had a different thought-

_But I want it._


	3. Umi X Maki

_"Tonight, tonight, what shall we do~?_

_What is there, at all, to do~?_

_We can burn or maybe cut,_

_or we can please until they're nuts~!_

_Now it's me, good ol' me!_

_Tonight I'll share my sweet, sweet juice~!"_

* * *

Her breath was barely visible. For some reason, it shouldn't be visible since the room's temperature wasn't cold. But Umi could see the small mist coming from her mouth as she panted. Perhaps it had something to do with the room after-all; maybe it was some kind of magic that made it possible to have mist despite the warm temperature.

Or maybe the room was actually a bit cold, but her body just wasn't feeling the cold.

Specifically, her body- which had been violated endlessly by a demon's tongue- currently felt really hot.

She had only gotten around- how long?- minutes to rest after the 24-hour sex-filled fun. Umi lied on the same area in the room she had made love to Honoka, her bare chest puffing up and down with tiredness.

Her legs were a bit sticky. A puddle of juice stained the floor, and was still there in its liquid state, just not as wet as before.

Then the door opened. She knew what was coming next- but the girl hadn't fully recovered her normal state yet. After all, her mind was currently filled with fear, the need to escape, and Honoka's skillful tongue.

...wait, did she think of something wrong? Something felt like it didn't belong in her thoughts, but Umi couldn't place a finger on just _what_ that didn't fit in her thoughts. Everything seemed so... _right_.

The figure floated through the doorway, closed it shut and made a clicking noise. The door was now locked. Barely feeling like moving, Umi rolled her eyes down and saw the crimson hair of the new appearance. "...Pha...m of... Frith...eet..." she panted.

"That's right, hun, it's my turn next~" the demon girl whispered, floating to her. Barely wearing anything, it's a surprise to the bluenette herself that this girl wasn't embarrassed nor feeling cold, even if it really wasn't cold in the room. The girl only wore a sexy pink bra and light blue underwear, the red cape having been taken off and placed near the doorway. "I'm Nishikino Maki, and I'm here to play with you~"

"N...no..." Umi rasped. "I... can't take any... more..."

Maki leaned down to the collapsed girl and placed a finger on her lips. "Hush, my dear. Of course you can."

"But..." the bluenette muffled, "I, I can't... I-" Umi stopped. She could barely even widen her eyes when the demonic girl didn't even listen to her, and firmly stole a long kiss from her lips. The girl pushed her weight down on the bluenette, rubbing their skin together. She felt Maki gently hold her cheeks and kissed her deeper, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. Umi didn't struggle nor complain, she didn't feel like moving at all. Her tongue was moved around by the crimson devil's, their saliva mixing together. Loud smacking noises of lips emitted from the duo, as the demon girl continued assaulting her mouth.

Maki tore of her own bra and underwear, tossing them aside, then going back to locking her lips with the victim's. She rubbed her bare breasts against Umi's intentionally, enjoying the feeling of both's hard nipples being pushed across each other's skin. Her own breasts, in particular, spilled a bit amount of slippery white substance that Umi initially thought was milk, but it smelled a lot different.

Pulling her tongue out the bluenette's mouth, sucking up the strand of saliva, Maki got up on her knees and took a few 'steps' forward. She soon 'stood' directly above Umi's face, on her knees, with her shining wet pussy clearly visible to the girl.

Umi finally managed to widen her eyes as she felt energy rush back to her. She blushed furiously at the sight of the girl's clit, but at the same gave a look of confusion at the sudden return of her own movement and energy. Maki grinned. "You feel better?" she asked. A bit nervous, Umi nodded. "My saliva and breast juice are aphrodisiacal," she explained to the girl. Then, she slithered her hands down to her own pussy hovering above Umi's face and spread it wide open, allowing the bluenette to gape into the deep wet cavern, multiple strands of juice strings visible. "And you'll be helping me with this naughty aphrodisiacal cunt too!"

"W-wait, I-" The girl had no time to finally deliver a protest, as Maki plopped down on her face and pushed her pussy against her mouth immediately. Umi let out a pleasured moan, finding herself delighted at the girl's taste, then realizing what she was feeling and trying to deny it. Maki rubbed her groins against the bluenette's mouth, waiting for her to submit to the lust, but Umi didn't want to lose. She didn't suck nor lick, just lied there on the ground- until the sweetness got to her mind. _I... I want more!_ Suddenly, unconvinced of her own willpower, Umi wrapped her arms around Maki's legs and decided to enjoy the meal, regardless of what her mind was screaming otherwise. Maki let out an aroused and pleasured scream, hanging her tongue out as she felt the bluenette's tongue drill her dripping pussy with hunger.

The devil bounced up and down on Umi's face, desperately wanting more of that hot piece of flesh inside her body, her boobs bouncing up and down from all the violent bouncing. Her hips grinded against Umi's face, thighs keeping a tight lock around Umi's cheeks.

Unsatisfied and now 'blinded', Umi increased her tightness in the grip her arms kept around Maki's leg, and started tonguing the girl even more violently, the slapping noises of her face against Maki's legs getting louder. Juice began splattering everywhere around her face, the sweet taste filling her mind. She became even more turned on at the sloshing noise of her tongue and Maki's nectar, starting to want to be eaten out again.

Suddenly, Maki somehow ended her grip and escaped from Umi's clutches. The bluenette moaned in disappointment, to even her own surprise, before Maki sat back down on her face- but this time, facing the bluenette's pussy. "I'll help you out with your dirty cunt, hun..." the crimson-haired demon girl whispered seductively.

"..." Umi nodded shyly, before diving back into the hot sweet-scented cave, her mind going crazy for it. It was like she couldn't survive without Maki's sweet pussy juice, like she needed her to cum to survive. Her tongue was immediately met by the clenching walls of the demon girl, arousing her even more, tempting her into tonguing and sucking the wet groin at the same time. Maki let out an even louder moan of delight, loving this sensation. She bounced her hips up and down on Umi's face, getting more of the bluenette's tongue inside her, and at the same time faced down at the bluenette's own pussy.

"My, what a cute flower we have here..." she whispered. Umi probably didn't hear her, because she was too preoccupied with the girl's lower lips, but Maki didn't let that bother her and slid a finger inside Umi, making her jolt her hips up. That only caused Maki's fingers to go deeper, which in turn made Umi jolt even more, and Maki grinned as she began fingering the bluenette in and out. Her fingers were soon coated by the girl's juice, and Maki decided to start her meal.

Rather than starting soft, the girl drilled her tongue right into Umi's lower lips, ignoring her yet again loud scream of pleasure, diving in and out of the slippery canyon of sweetness. She panted as she tongued, her hot breath mashing with the sweet aroma from the bluenette's clitoris, making her increase her pace and force right away.

While Maki was shrieking with enjoyment as she felt her captive violate her pussy wildly, even she herself knew she couldn't compare with Umi's howls, literally begging her for more of this sex life. They continued their double-tonguing, the 69 position they shared. Their sweat rolled down their bodies, making it even more slippery, but what truly made them move with ease were each other's pussy juice.

Finally, Umi screamed as loud as her body would've allowed when her walls clenched too tightly around Maki's tongue. The crimson-haired girl widened her eyes in surprise a bit as a wave of honey-like substance splashed her face and tongue, mostly entering her mouth. At the same time, she climaxed onto Umi's face, who hungrily slurped her release out right away. without any shame nor hesitation. Their hip-rocking slowly came to a halt as they continued panting against their wet groins.

Maki was about to get up from that position to try something new, but Umi's legs shot up and wrapped themselves around the girl's neck. Maki squeaked a bit, becoming more aroused at the situation she knew she got herself into.

Umi, her face redder than Maki's hair, grinned crazily. "I, I want, m-moooore..." she whispered.

The red-head nodded happily and they began eating each other out again, the aphrodisiac getting to both's minds.

* * *

The two girls panted and moaned, their breaths synchronized as they did nothing and relaxed from the 24-hour sex they just had. Maki's body lied on top of Umi's, trying to stay still but the amount of sweat and pussy-juice splattered on both their bodies only made it much more slippy to perfectly stay on top of the bluenette's body. She giggled, tiredly grasping Umi's cheeks. "Y-you had f-fun...?" she asked, a satisfied smile. "I, I really enjoyed t-that... Umi, y-y-you're, ohh... cute."

Umi nodded excitedly and tiredly in return, her arms completely locked around Maki's neck. "Yes, yeesss..." she whispered back with a hint of more lust.

Maki kissed her. "After this, ohhh yeaah... E-Eri's going to have fun with you," she said. "And because that day is coming soon, she'll probably make sure to give you the best mind-blowing sex ever."

The bluenette, as if she couldn't comprehend anything anymore, just chuckled and grinned excitedly. "Sex, yes... more?"

Laughing, the two kissed deeply once more. "It's Halloween soon, silly." Umi shrugged. Maki giggled once more, then prepared to get off, but Umi didn't let go.

"...don't leave," Umi whispered.

"...alright." They shared some more deep tongue-filled kisses, saliva being exchanged once more.


	4. Umi X Eli

_"Tonight, tonight, what shall we do~?_

_What is there, at all, to do~?_

_We can burn or maybe cut,_

_or we can please until they're nuts~!_

_Time for me, the awesome me,_

_This time I'll make my plaything mine!_

* * *

"Want... more..!" Umi realized what she had said and weakly shook her head, still in an attempt to not lose her mind to the temptations of sex and lust. However, she was slowly losing her resolve, as then she constantly thought about how sweet these girls' juices were, remembering how they splattered on her face and tongue, and how she hungrily slurped them down. She craved the taste.

Maki giggled, planting a small kiss on the naked girl's lips. "Eri will probably be here soon, so just be patient~" she cooed. The bluenette nodded and smiled excitedly, and the girl got up to leave the room, leaving the captive lying on her back in the puddle of orgasm.

A few seconds passed by, or maybe even minutes, but Umi felt like it was hours. She didn't feel like waiting- just where was her next sex?

...wait, something wasn't right here. It was like... it was like she wanted to do something previously. What was it? Being chased, being captured... what did she want to do? Right now, she was quite convinced that whatever she wanted to do, she didn't have to anymore. I mean, it's not like she _wanted_ to escape from this heavenly place, right? Hahaha, this was too good, too enjoyable, there's no way she would've desired to escape.

"Ara, I see we've got such a dirty room here," a voice said. Eri emerged from a dark-purple portal that opened up from nowhere, and gently landed on the ground. She observed the state of Umi, chuckling happily. "Look at you, lying there covered in your own sweat and pussy juice. Beautiful!" the blonde said. She twisted in glee, becoming turned on. "It would be a waste not to use that body of yours to a great use!"

"Wha, whatev...er..." Umi rasped, then laughed happily. Unable to wait for the impending fuck-fest, she jabbed her fingers into her burning crotch and pumped them in and out, freely releasing her moans with delight. The bluenette rocked her hips up and down to get more of her own fingers in, screaming ' _Yes!_ ' over and over.

As the final demon stared in amazement at her progress to corruption, Umi brought her other hand to her face and started sucking on them. Both fingering her mouth and pussy, the bluenette felt heat rushing through her body, and let out a loud scream of pleasure before her lower lips exploded once again, sticky nectar coating her fingering hand. The thrusting slowed down, and soon she ejected the hand from her pussy, strands of sticky female orgasm connecting between her hand and her flower.

The blonde leaned down to her prisoner. "Impressive, Umi." She caressed the still-aroused girl, and lightly kissed her cheek. "I love your enthusiasm. I, Ayase Eri, will reward you; how does that sound?" she offered, ripping any equipment and clothes she had been wearing.

The girl responded with an excited nod, drool traveling down her chin. "Ye, yes... please..."

"Heh. Good girl..." the blonde whispered hungrily. She leaned down to kiss the horny bluenette, surprised to feel Umi pushing her tongue into her mouth rather than vice versa. They initiated a hot slippery tongue battle, their pink flesh wrestling each other with saliva being mixed and exchanged. Eri lied on top of Umi, wrapping her hands around the girl's head to deepen the kiss even more, the two pushing their bodies against each other's tightly. Moans were made and exchanged, barely any control to her volume anymore, Umi's consciousness almost fading.

They separated many times and kissed again equally, hands slowly roaming away from each other's heads and all over their bodies. Umi then yanked Eri's left hand and hurriedly placed the hand on her own breast, letting the blonde squeeze her with a teasing smile as she groaned in pleasure.

The bluenette tossed her head back when Eri went to suck on the once-again hard tip, licking and teasingly poking the nipple. Then the devil went back to fondling the wet mountains, and pushed herself up, sitting on top of the captive's. "Get up, Umi. Let me show you something..." she whispered seductively.

Umi nodded, confused, and slowly got up while the blonde got off her. She stared impatiently when the blonde pointed to her dripping wet pussy. The girl thought she saw her genitals vibrate a bit, and suddenly- a dick sloshed out the wet slit, making her jump a bit. "..." she couldn't even express her surprise. It looked great... but something was off. It didn't look like real skin, and its coloring was... pink...?

"It's a dildo, girl." Eri chuckled. "It's a toy for those who don't want horny old men to fuck them; this one's special though." She patted her new 'manhood' and moaned, Umi blushing. "This one's designed to let me feel everything it feels like a real dick... and half of it's length is already inside me!" Eri giggled and grabbed Umi by the shoulders, gently lowering the bluenette until she was on her knees. "Why don't you... service me before the reward, Umi?"

She stared at the dildo in amazement. It was shiny and wet due to having been summoned directly from within the demon girl's dripping cavern, and it looked really fun. However, this also snapped her mind out of the trance a bit; a dildo was like a dick. She could lose her virginity! Umi slowly regained her common sense and frowned. She wasn't prepared for this. But another side told her it would be fun. She was definitely prepared for this. After all, wasn't sex the only thing she needed? Wasn't that thing so... magnificent? Didn't she want it inside her, fucking her brains out? Her two sides conflicted, and for a while, Umi contemplated escaping again- but she didn't actually _want_ to escape. The girl formed a smile and grabbed the toy, leaning closer.

Eri moaned as she felt the hot breath from the bluenette. She waited expectantly, eager to feel that mouth put to good use. Suddenly a warm sensation radiated from around her groins- Umi wrapped her lips around the fake toy, but the sensation was sent directly to Eri's actual body, feeling her lips on her own pussy. The blonde moaned louder, feeling the girl rub the tip of the toy with her tongue, before chomping it down again. Slowly, Umi bobbed her head and took in the toy deeper, initiating a blowjob that Eri very much loved.

The pace slowly increased as Eri could hear Umi's moans at the toy dick inside her mouth. Her lips were crawling faster towards Eri's waist every time the bluenette thrusted the toy inside her own mouth. Soon enough, the entire visible length of the dildo was easily taken in by Umi, her mouth smacking against Eri's waist every thrust. She sneaked her arms under Eri's wet groin and, wrapping them around the girl's legs, dragged her down to the ground to have easier access to the treat. The blonde's groans became louder as she sat on her butt, rocking her hips up to assist the bluenette in the blowjob. "Oh my, oh my fucking... U-Umi, yes, ohhh yes..." she rasped and clutched her hands onto the girl's hair, pushing her toy-dick deeper into Umi's mouth. The bluenette gratefully accepted that invitation and increased her pace and roughness, her lips and Eri's lower lips basically smacking each other every time she bobbed her head.

A few more seconds, Eri screamed and thrusted as far as she could, and Umi felt liquid from the toy dick. Something exploded inside her mouth, something salty yet addictive, and she swallowed it without any hesitation. It also coated the toy rod inside her mouth, and as she slowed down her bobbing and released her mouth from it, she saw the liquid was kind of white.

Eri panted, smiling weakly. "T-this, this toy is also special in that, i-it allows me to... er, _cum inside you_." She stared into Umi's eyes. "Don't you just want this inside your naughty filthy body, my dear Umi?" she asked. "Because I-"

"Yes!" Before the blonde devil could even finished, Umi jumped and pinned the blonde to the ground, kissing her deeply with forever increasing lust. The girl initiated yet another tongue battle with the blonde, wrapping her tongue around the latter's, moaning with delight. Eri was slightly surprised by the bluenette's lead, but returned the kiss regardless. She felt the toy rub against Umi's pussy, making her moan, the special toy spreading its sensation all around her body.

Umi herself also purposely rubbed her crotch against the toy, wanting it deep inside her. She temporarily broke the kiss and flipped their positions over, bringing Eri on top of her. "Please, yes..." she whispered, her mind lost. "Drill me as hard as you can, as fast as you can, and-" the girl was given no time to finish and let out a howl of pleasure when Eri complied to her begging and jammed the dildo inside her, rocking her hips back and forth with ease as the bluenette's insides were already wet and slippery enough. She thrashed under the blonde's grip, rocking up and down and pulling in the dick even more. Eri continued her assault on the girl, kissing her along the thrusting. Juice splattered around them with sloshing noises as both's moans got louder than they ever thought was possible. "Yes, yes! I, I love it I love it I love it I lo-" Umi screamed again.

The two continued their kiss, wrapping their arms around each other's heads to not let go at all. This time their lips remained stuck for a long time, rarely ever separating for air, their hands set on keeping their heads locked together. Their drool spilled on each other, but it didn't bother the two of them as they were stuck in the frenzy of sex. Eri felt the bluenette's walls clench tighter against her toy rod, but she still managed to slide in and out with ease of the girl, feeling the wet juice-stained pussy from the inside.

Despite not believing they could last, Eri was proven wrong when they kept it going for over a whole minute, the burning pleasure driving her and her captive crazy. Their pussy smacked against each other's with the dildo in between, deep inside both their crotch, Umi's legs wrapped around her hips to keep the dildo from slipping out. Eri began shrieking the loudest she now believed she could. "U-Umi, Umi! My Umi, oh my God! I'm going to-"

"Yes yes yessss!" Umi bellowed alongside her demon, and the two's screams joined together in harmony as their pussies exploded, nectar splashing everywhere around them. Eri's toy allowed her to cum inside the bluenette as well, making the girl push her lower lips as hard as she could against the blonde's, not wanting any to be spilled on the ground. "Hahh, yes, yes... oh yes..."

"That was... oh my God, amazing..." Eri panted. She began slowing her pace to relax her body, but Umi kept her legs wrapped around the blonde. "U-Umi?" she asked.

The bluenette looked up at the blonde with insane eyes. "No, no, again please..." she whispered, desperate.

Eri smiled. She didn't know just how much Umi wanted this to want to go again right away, but she loved that idea. "Of course." With a smile, the blonde continued thrusting her toy dick into her prisoner, locking their lips another time.

* * *

Two figures were groaning uncontrollably. One lied on the ground, powerless anymore, the toy shaking in her cunt. She stared at the ceiling, only able to let out moans. The other bounced on top of her toy rod, breasts flopping up and down as her hands clutched on the first girl's mountains, squeezing them. The girl was moaning hungrily and didn't slow down at all.

Eri kept screaming in pleasure. Umi kept screaming in pleasure. Both were stuck in the midst of sex, unable to stop. The blonde couldn't even keep up anymore.

She wasn't even sure who was the captive now. She and her friends had managed to trap this girl in the school for a few days already, but now it was clear that the real captives here wasn't the bluenette at all. The blonde felt another orgasm arriving, and shrieking at the top of her lungs, the girl arched her body and smashed her hips up against Umi's, her special dildo ejaculating inside the bluenette.

But she still didn't slow down. Umi kept on bouncing on the girl like that, demanding more, growling lots of " _yes_ " and " _I love it_ " and " _fuck yes_ ".

It was clear as daylight now that the two weren't going to stop soon.

In the midst, Umi smiled down at the blonde, all the while continuing to get the thick toy deeper inside her. "Ha, h-happy Halloween, ririright!?" she laughed, aroused.

And the blonde devil didn't know how long she could last.


	5. Epilogue + Group

It had been a few weeks now, that Sonoda Umi had been reported as missing. Several girls were distraught over the missing bluenette.

She had had a fan-club formed by admirers of hers who frequently watch her practice archery. They were in tears when the first person from the fan-club to hear the news spread it amongst the group. Several of them explored the entire city ever since the first day she was reported missing, trying to find any traces of the archer. No clues were found. They eventually gave up after two weeks.

Her living best friend, Minami Kotori, was heartbroken. She had planned on giving Umi a light scare for Halloween and confessing her feelings to the bluenette afterwards. She begged the police and her mother, the principal, the find Umi alive. But they couldn't guarantee anything. Despite attempts from her later-new friends Koizumi Hanayo and Hoshizora Rin, the girl remained distraught and become anti-social.

Umi's mother never replied to any of the requested interviews.

Some girls associated the disappearance of Umi with the urban legend of the school about devils picking a victim to spirit away during the month of Halloween, but none has ever found evidence of that rumor being true. Some offered to stay behind, but nothing happened, so they suspected it had something to do with being too late, as it was already November.

If one had stayed behind, they would search the building but have no results. They would soon give up for the day and go home, and one day would decide to give up on the disappearance of Sonoda Umi.

But had one listened closely to the locked gym, they would hear mysterious voices.

Had one stayed past midnight, they would be able to hear pleasured moans from the gym that was locked everyday before the emptiness took over school.

There would be a total of four voices, speaking of something that _felt good_.

They would've heard one voice demand more.

Another voice would call someone their master.

A third voice would comment on the taste of something sweet.

And the last voice would talk about deepness.

Of course, nobody ever bothered checking the locked gym as they didn't suspect it. But it was the only chance they could've had, because after November was finished, the voices could no longer be heard. The dimension where the missing girl now resided in had lost its connection to the school building and the gym, floating around in the depths of time and space, no longer discoverable.

And that was how Sonoda Umi faded from existence, from everyone's lives, except for the few who were attached to her.

* * *

And all the while, four figures were spending their eternal lives with their minds going crazy, sweating everyday from the pure bliss of sex. After the kidnapping of Sonoda Umi, they were now being controlled rather than controlling the captive, under the bluenette's ownership.

Small slapping noises emitted from the four girls' location. They were all in a grand room shaped like a king's throne room, all on the midpoint between a door and the throne, on the red carpet. The carpet was stained with nothing but girl-cum and pussy juice, and had no chance to dry itself off as the girls on top of it continued their mindless sex.

Umi was lying on her back, her legs wrapped around Eri's waist as the blonde pumped in her magical toy cock inside the girl. Sitting on Umi's waist directly above the bluenette's pussy, Honoka stood on her knees with Eri's arms wrapping around the ginger's stomach and crazily fingering the girl, while she had her lips locked with Maki, who sat on top of Umi's face and was bouncing up and down with the bluenette's tongue drilling her walls. The four didn't show any signs of stopping, continuing their sex-fest mindlessly while emitting endless moans and groans and screams for more pleasure.

"Mmnn, m-mnnn! E-Eri, Eri!" Honoka shrieked when the blonde, for the seventh time, spread her four fingers wide inside the girl. Her walls were clenching tight around the spreading pussy, which would've given a great view of inside the ginger's wet snatch. She shuddered and felt Maki's mouth taking her kiss again, wrapping their tongues around and exchanging saliva. Suddenly, Honoka tensed and she bit her lips. "I- I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" With a loud scream that made her throat hurt, the ginger released herself and splattered nectar all over Umi's waist and Eri's fingers. She continued rocking her hips, however, when the blonde continued fingering her without stopping.

"M-my, my, Honoka! That," Maki grunted, "l-looks really delicio- oh God- l-licious!" she stuttered when she felt Umi's pink muscle wiggle inside her, rubbing against her slippery walls. The girl continued bouncing up and down, her breasts flopping with loud slap noises, and the crimson-haired girl grabbed hold of the waist of the ginger in front of her. "C-come on, Ho- fuck- noka, let me get a t-taste of that!" She pushed the ginger up, Honoka shrieking in surprise as Eri's fingers suddenly left her. The blonde grinned with a knowing smirk as she continued pumping into her new master, flipping Honoka around so the ginger's stomach was facing the ground, or Umi, in this case. The finger stuck in mid-air, Maki hung the girl's legs on top of her own shoulders and started eating the ginger out in a similar manner to how her master was eating _her_ out. Honoka gasped and wrapped her legs tightly around Maki's head, kissing Eri in the progress and enjoying more tongue fights.

The blonde, feeling even more aroused than she was already feeling, groaned into the kiss and soon broke it. "M-master, Master! I'm going to c-cu-" she began, but was interrupted when the bluenette's legs tightened its grip around Eri's waist. That was her answer; don't stop fucking the girl. Eri nodded like a wild animal and increased her pace and force, emitting even louder slapping noises. By now Umi's pussy felt sore and was hurting, but she didn't care, she needed that toy inside her, she needed all the possible pleasure. Eri went back to kissing Honoka as she fucked the bluenette.

"N-never stop," Umi growled when she took a short moment to stop eating Maki above her, "k-keep going! I, I love this, I fucking want this, please please please oh God-" the girl arched her back as she climaxed around the toy buried inside her crotch, her tongue pushed yet even deeper into the crimson-haired girl above her, making Maki do the same to Honoka, which led to the ginger moaning and spitting into Eri's mouth. The blonde in particular felt her release coming, and just as the other three released their pussy juices, Eri screamed loudly and her toy ejaculated inside Umi's body. "Y-yes, yes, so warm fucking God!" Umi shrieked.

The four, stuck in a perfect square position, froze as they orgasmed into or against each other.

"M-master," Honoka panted, "Master, I, when is it my turn to get fucked by your tongue?" the ginger asked her new blue-haired mistress, who smiled excitedly. "M-Maki was good but I want to feel yours, master!"

"How about now, Honoka?" Umi asked. Maki slowly got off her mistress and watched as Honoka excitedly got on top of Umi's face, straddling her legs around the bluenette's neck and immediately moving up and down. The bluenette wrapped her arms around the ginger's legs, thrusting her tongue deep inside the girl.

"Y-yes, yes, master!" Honoka screamed. "M-more, more! Deeper and faster, y-yes!" She suddenly stopped when Umi halted her. The bluenette turned her around and chuckled, signalling the ginger to eat her out too. Honoka gladly complied and didn't hesitate to savagely suck on the bluenette's glittering pussy, tasting the juice spilling out everywhere once again.

Eri, meanwhile, who had just removed the dildo from Umi's pussy before she got off with Honoka, crawled up to Maki. Without even saying a word, the crimson devil knew what they both wanted to do instead of just watching their master with the ginger slut and captured the blonde's lips against hers, their sweaty and slippery arms wrapping around their nude bodies. Eri pushed Maki down, the latter's back smacking against the floor, and she adjusted her dick to the crimson devil with an aroused grin. "Prepare yourself, Maki..." the blonde whispered frantically as she pushed the tip against the entrance of the latter's vagina.

Maki chuckled, erratically wrapping her legs around Eri's waist just like Umi had previously done. "Bring it, dick girl!" she taunted loudly, and screamed when Eri wildly thrusted inside the girl in and out. Their lips messily rubbed against each others' again, slobbering over their body and getting even more slippery.

Eri's girl-cum isn't capable of impregnating anyone, but it was highly addictive, which was why after she came inside the crimson demon girl, she still wanted to go another round.

The four continued their sex-crazed life, covering themselves in cum and juice every "day" until they couldn't go further. This was the fate of the four for eternity, unable to break free from the clutches of sex. They had sex once every two days, the second day to eat and clean and make plans for their next time making love, then the third or next first day spent entirely filled with nothing but fucking.

Their voices could no longer be heard anywhere in the city nor world, as they were now alone in their own happy dimension, fucking their lives off.

Umi Sonoda, Kousaka Honoka, Nishikino Maki, and Ayase Eri.

Four girls who can never leave the addictive life.

**Author's Note:**

> Phantom of Baker Street: Kousaka Honoka (Westminster, London; based on Detective Conan movie)  
> Phantom of Frith Street: Nishikino Maki (Westminster, London; build by a wealthy person named Richard Frith)  
> Phantom of Victoria Street: Ayase Eri (Westminster, London; owned by Queen Victoria)


End file.
